Hunter with Hope
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Dean and Sam have a younger sister who is soulmates with Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar, and Michael. She is 22 years old. She seems innocent as she hates swearing but she can kick your butt in seconds. She was the one yellow eyes tried to give blood to but Castiel showed up and gave her some of his grace making her a hybrid. She is called the Vahr Dohr Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Lawrence, Kansas- 21 years ago

No Ones POV

Mary and John Winchester are putting their children to sleep. Sam, 3 years old, was tucked in and in his room is his baby sister, 6 month old Evangeline. Dean, 5 years old, is being held in his fathers arms to kiss his baby sister goodnight. A figure shows up with glowing yellow eyes. He stands in front of the crib and cuts his hand, making sure his blood is swallowed by the six month old sleeping beauty. He walks over to Sam and does the same when he hears someone coming to the door. Mary, half asleep asks if everything is okay. He doesn't say anything but shushes her.

She goes back to her bed only to hear the TV on downstairs. She looks downstairs to see John asleep in the chair and rushes back to Sam and Evangeline. When John hears Mary scream he runs into the youngest Winchester's room. He walks to Evangeline who is staring up at her spiny toy and glances over to him when he peers down at her. She giggles as he reaches down to caress her short dark hair on her baby head. He feels something drip onto him and he looks down at his hand in confusion.

His eyes follow up to where the dripping is coming from only to see Mary pinned up on the ceiling with wounds on her abdomen. He stares in shock and horror as flames erupt from behind her. He screams in agony but knows he needs to get his children out of there. Evangeline starts to cry and Sam wakes up from his fathers cry. Dean rushes in as John scoops Evangeline in his arms before turning to Dean. " Dean, get your sister and brother out of here now!"

Dean carries little Evangeline in his arms before shifting her so he can hold Sams hand as well to lead him out. They got out and as he turned around after getting into their front yard the fire bursts out of the nursery window. Dean is startled when his father is beside him and scooping both him and Sam in his arms, dean still carrying Evangeline.

Present Day

Evangeline's POV

Dean and I were getting really worried. Sure dad can be gone for a few days but he'd let us know if he's being held up. Dean thought it'd be a good idea to go get Sam to help us. Sure, I'm happy I get to see my big brother but he said he didn't want anything to do with this life. We got to his apartment and Dean got a window opened for us to climb into. Dean was not being as quiet as needed and he was suddenly tackled.

I pulled out my gun from my thigh holster before seeing that it was Sam who tackled him. I sighed and reholstered my gun and crossed my arms to let them do their thing. " Dean?! You scared the hell out of me!" Dean being his snarky self was about to make a rude reply before I jumped in. " what am 8 chopped liver?" Sam turned around to see me leaning against the wall with a cheeky grin on my face. " Hey big bro." He broke into a wide grin before coming over to me and pulling me into his arms. This I missed, Sam always gives great hugs. We broke apart as we heard a throat clearing. We turned to see a woman with dirty blonde hair in underwear and a smurfs T-shirt. " uh, Sam? Who are these two?"

I stepped towards Dean as he eyed up the girl. I elbowed him and he looked down at me shocked. I frowned and shook my head at him, silently telling him that the girl is obviously with Sam and is off limits. He sighed and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. " Sorry, we're his siblings. I'm his little sister, Evangeline. This dean our big brother." She nodded, " I'm Jess. Sams girlfriend, it's nice to meet you."

( her outfit. But without the sword and nunchucks. And she's only wearing the choker)

She looked me up and down before looking to Dean who still didn't take my warning about her being off limits. " Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam blinked shocked as he took in the tone Dean used. " Uh Jess, could you give us a minute?" She nodded and left. " Look, you know I want nothing to do with that life Dean." I stepped forward. " We know, but we don't have anyone else we can go to Sam. Dad's missing. He's been gone almost two weeks now and hasn't given us any calls or messages except for when he got to the hunting place. We need your help. Please."

He sighed, " Fine, but I need to be back here by Monday. I have a very important interview." I smiled and nodded, " deal!" He went upstairs to pack a bag as Dean looked at me shocked, " How'd you get him to agree so quick?" I turned to him with a smirk, " the perks of being me, bro." He chuckled and shook his head. Sam came downstairs and we headed to the Impala. Sam looked at me, " you've changed Evie. You look so beautiful now. Well besides the 60' SM look you got going with your clothes." I laughed and shook my head, climbing into the back of the car after playfully shoving him.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline's POV  
We just arrived in Jericho, where dad was hunting. We've been wondering around after we heard about the latest victim, Troy Squire. I was feeling a bit hot in my blue flannel so I took it off and tied it around my hips. Sam blinked as he saw my navel piercing as my shirt was a crop top and my pants were low riding black jeans with rips in them. I grinned up at him cheekily as he rolled his eyes.

We came across Troy's girlfriend, Amy, who was posting missing posters. Dean walked up to her, " Amy right?" She nodded, " We're relatives of Troy. He told us about you. Mind if we ask you about what happened?" She shook her head, " cmon. There is a diner we can talk at." Soon we were all seated and her friend had joined us. She told us about the weird phone call then told us about the local legend of a hitchhiking ghost who kills you if you pick her up.  
We thanked her and ended up back at our motel. Sammy and I were both on laptops doing research. " Holy crap." Both dean and Sam looked at me, " What is it? Did you find something?" I nodded. " think I found our dead hitchhiker. Says here that her name was Constance Welch and she killed herself by jumping off the bridge after her children drowned." Dean and Sam nodded, " looks like we're going to the bridge tonight."  
I sighed, the night air chilly as I stepped out of the Impala. " Dean you know I hate anything to do with this life! Why waste my life hunting down a demon who killed mom?! It won't bring her back or make any of us feel better in the end!" I gasped and Sam looked at me, " Sis-" I looked behind them to see a woman jump into the water.  
I rushed over, Dean and Sam following me as we got to where she jumped from. We heard the impala engine roar to life, headlights aimed at us, " oh shit..." we jumped over, Sam and I holding onto the bridge but Dean fell into the water. Sam and I both got a kick out of that as we headed back to the motel.  
Dean found out that dad was staying in the same motel and we found his room. Dean broke into it and I walked to the wall covered in newspaper articles. " dad figured it out. She's a woman in white." Dean left to go get some food but called us telling us to voice as cops were there. Dean got arrested but Sam and I escaped and found Constance's widower, Joseph Welch. We asked him some questions and he told us she was buried at their old house and that he had been unfaithful. We have Dean a distraction so he could get out of the police station.  
We were on our way to meet Dean when Constance showed up in the Impala. She kept trying to coax Sam but he stopped the car. This aggravated her and she made the Impala go to her old home. " I can never go home."  
She vanished and we looked around confused before Sam let out a scream. I swung my fist, my iron ring hurting her. He stepped on the gas making the car go into the house. We both got out in time for Dean to rush in. Constance appeared again and pinned us down. Water started to trickle down the stairs and two children appeared. They hugged her and they all faded, it clearly signifying they have passed on. We got back to Sam's place and got out with him.  
I sighed sadly and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. He headed inside and I looked to Dean. " we heading out to the coordinates dad left you?" He nodded. We heard a scream and rushed into Sams house. When we found him, his girlfriend was on the ceiling just like how mom was. Flames erupted and we quickly pulled him out of the house.  
We watched firefighters putting out the flames and I turned to see Sam dropping a gun in the trunk.  
" we've got hunting to do."


End file.
